thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
Crop
Crops are items that are available for purchase in the Market using Coins or Horseshoes. They are helpful when the Pioneer needs to reach a higher Level or to accomplish a Goal. Crops take a certain amount of real time to grow for harvesting, and the precise time varies by crop and can be found under the crop listing in the Market. Unlike Trees and Animals, if a Crop '''is not harvested for a certain amount of time after ripening (usually the time being twice the maturation period), it will Wither. A Withered '''Crop cannot be harvested, only deleted with no returns on the initial investment of the cost of planting. Neighbors can, however, revive withered crops. Crops Screenshots Goals Please see the specific crop pages for information on what goals they are needed for. *Prepare the Harvest is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to plant 7 Crops. *Tend Neighbor Crops is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to tend 1 Neighbor's unready Crop and 1 Neighbor's ripe Crop. *Get Married - Part 1: Make Progress is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to plant 12 Crops. *Keep on Farming is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to plant and harvest 25 Crops. *Time for Breakfast is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to harvest 12 Crops. *Varmint Cannon - Part 4: Groundhogs: This Time It Is Personal is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to harvest 10 Crops. *Prairie Swap Meet! is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to tend 5 Neighbor Crops. *The FarmVille Quest 1 is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to plant and harvest 20 Crops. *Just Sign Here is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to harvest 300 Crops. *Gingerbread, Part III of III was a Limited Edition Goal that required the Pioneer to harvest 150 Crops. *Groundhog Day, Part III of IV is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 10 Neighbor Crops. *The Kissing Tree, Part I of III is a Limited Edition Goal which requires the Pioneer to revive 10 Neighbor Crops. *The Prairie Pox, Part II of IV is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 20 Neighbor Crops. *Daisies Quest is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to revive 10 Neighbor's withered Crops. *Welcome Back, Part II of III is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to harvest 5 Crops. *Wellsprings, Part II of III is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to revive 15 Neighbor's withered Crops. *Elsa McBaggins is a Limited Edition Goal which requires the Pioneer to harvest 10 Crops *Lost Puppy is a Limited Edition Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 20 Neighbor Crops. *Lost Piglets is a Limited Edition Goal which requires the Pioneer to revive 20 Neighbor Crops. *Train 'Em Up, Part I of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to harvest 20 Crops on horseback and tend 15 Neighbor's Crops on horseback. Badges The following Badges below are available when you harvest unique Crops in one day: See Also * Goals * Market * Watering Neighbor Crops Category:Crops Category:Market Category:Goal related items